Almost Lover
by imoneforseatbelts
Summary: A song fic about how Bella felt during New Moon. Kinda sad.


I ran through the parking lot towards my old truck. I opened the door in one swift motion, trying to escape the rain that was not melting through my sweatshirt. I sat still for a moment just staring at the rain drops slipping down my windshield.

_Your fingertips across my skin_

I wish I could just slip down a piece of glass and evaporate.

_The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images_

I closed my eyes as a mental picture of him slowly appeared.

_You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick_

I shook my head a few times trying to get the thought out of my flooded head and heart. Not wanting to feel the pain that I knew was coming soon. I turned the key and the low rumble pierced through the silence that notified me my truck had purred to life. I backed out of the parking space and headed home.

_Well, I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

I stared at the windshield wipers wiping the rain drops viciously of my wind shield. If only they could wipe my sleight clean. Of even better, wipe me away.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think abou__t you  
Can't you just let me be?_

I pulled into my driveway and stopped the car. I turned the key and pulled it out of the ignition. I closed my eyes and sighed. A single tear slid down my pale, lifeless face.

_So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

I opened the door and stepped out of my rundown truck. I closed the door with a jerk and started towards the front door. I slipped on the mud that made up our driveway. I fell down landing with a sharp pain on my knees. I couldn't feel the pain now, but I knew it was there. The pain from my heart blocked everything these days.

_We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images  
And when you left, you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never, never forget  
These images_

_No_

I sat down and looked up to the sky, not caring that the rain was cold. I just sat there in my misery, letting rain and sadness wash over me. I pulled my knees up to my chest and draped my arms around them. I cried till I couldn't cry any longer. Damn I missed him.

_Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

I pulled my self up, noticing that every muscle in my body was fighting against me. I slugged up to the door and fumbled to unlock it.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance_

I ran upstairs and took a hot shower letting the water run over me. I closed my eyes and let my body take over. Before I knew it, I was in bed curled up in a tight ball under the covers.

_My back is turned on you_

I looked out my window. The window Edward used to sneak in to.

_Should've known you'd bring me heartache_

I hated that damn window.

_Almost lovers always do_

He didn't realized that when he left me. He took my heart, my soul, and my life with him. I gave him everything, and he left with it. What the hell was I supposed to do know? You can't live without your soul mate. The person you love with all your heart. You can't just move on like nothing happened. And that's what he did. He left me in the dark and the cold not caring that I was falling apart, I'm barely breathing. I had a broken heart that's was still beating.

_I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind_

He broke his promise and I would never be the same. He changed me.

_So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine_

I knew it was my entire fault. And there was nothing I could do to prevent that from being true. I tried to blame him, but I knew deep down the truth

_Did I make it that  
Easy to walk right in and out  
Of my life?_

I got out of bed and slowly walked to my door. I opened it and rand down stairs and started making dinner for Charlie. Another day without Edward.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

We ate in silence. Knowing that whatever one of us said, it wouldn't break the ice that surrounded us these days. I washed the dishes as he watched a game. I said goodnight and creped up the stairs.

_I'm trying not to think about you_

I changed into my PJ's and went to the window to open it out of habit. I sighed. I stared out the glass that separated me from the world. I grabbed the latch and closed it.

_Can't you just let me be?_

I crawled into my bed and lay on my back. I stared at the ceiling. I rolled over and laid my arm out. Imagining he was with me.

_So long, my luckless romance_

I gave up after trying to remember every perfect god like detail about him and drifted to sleep. It would all be that same tomorrow.

_My back is turned on you_

It would all be that same, without Edward.

_Should have__ known you'd bring me heartache, almost lovers always do_

_A/N_

_Song: _A Fine Frenzy - Almost Lover

I don't own anything. Although I do wish I owned Edward.

This is my first ever attempt at a fic. D Please review!


End file.
